Mis Verdaderos Sentimientos
by Phoenix-Gise
Summary: Que le ocurre a Hermione? A quien verdaderamente ama? Será la persona indicada? Sirius esta vivo? Volverá? Averigua todo esto, aquí... Ojo, es un SiriusHermione si no te gusta la pareja, bue.. ya sabes que hacer.


Antes que nada, todos los personajes de la siguiente historia son propiedad de Rowling...

Por otro lado este es mi PRIMER SONGFIC... he intentado hacer un fanfic antes, pero me he dado cuenta que me gusta mas escribir historias que tengan de base una canción... jejeje... es que me encantan hacer poesías antes que historias... Por lo tanto he combinado las dos cosas y ha salido esto... Espero que les guste mucho... y bueno léanlo y díganme que les pareció... Dejen Review!!!!!....

* * *

**Mis verdaderos sentimientos **

**Canción: "Te necesito"** (de Amaral)

En la estación 9 ¾ se encontraba una niña muy bonita, sentada al lado de su baúl, con un gato sobre su regazo. La estación se encontraba abarrotada de magos y brujas, ansiosos por comenzar un nuevo año escolar y a la vez preocupados por la vuelta al poder del mago mas tenebroso del momento, Lord Voldemort.

Sin embargo, Hermione estaba muy triste. Crookshanks la quiso consolar en todo el verano pero no pudo, algo atormentaba la mente de la niña. Su tristeza no se basaba en la ausencia de sus dos mejores amigos, Harry y Ron que todavía no llegaban del nuevo recinto de la Orden del Fénix, donde habían pasado todo el verano escondiéndose de los ataques del Innombrable, ya que este se había dedicado a atacar como primer objetivo solo a los magos, junto a sus fieles mortífagos y dementores. Su tristeza se basaba en otro ser, que había recibido la peor muerte de todas, caer tras el velo.

Durante todo el verano, se la pasó investigando sobre éste y tras recordar las palabras de Harry la primera vez que lo vio, sacó la conclusión de que Sirius, había caído en el reino de Hades, en otras palabras en el infierno, atravesando el portal entre los dos mundos. Recordaba que Harry había escuchado voces y que en una de las cartas que ella le había enviado preguntándole sobre lo sucedido aquella vez, sin revolver mucho sobre el tema, ya que Harry estaba muy bajoneado, le había dicho que el cuerpo de Sirius no se había encontrado. A través de estos datos y la información que obtuvo de sus libros de la Historia de la Magia, mitos, portales y otros, dedujo que Sirius en realidad no murió, sino que esta vivo pero no sabe como volver o no puede. Lo único que podría traerlo otra vez a este mundo es un lazo de esperanza, una luz que le indique el camino, algo que lo conecte con este mundo para así atravesar el arco con el velo. Pero que cosa podía conectarlo, si no tenía nada, ni siquiera un objeto por el cual comunicarse con él.

Hermione, tenía una sensación extraña dentro de su cuerpo, que no lograba entender. Durante todo el verano, sintió el mismo sentimiento. No lograba comprender que le pasaba. A veces tenía unas ganas locas de gritar, llorar y tirar cosas. Nunca le había pasado eso. Incluso sentía una tristeza enorme, pero era más que un simple sentimiento de pérdida de un amigo. No comprendía por qué sentía eso.

Así se paso el tiempo, meditando sobre ese extraño sentimiento, hasta que una voz la despertó de la hipnosis.

- Hermione!!!!!!! – Gritaba Ron mientras corría con Harry a su lado.

- Hermy!!!!!! – Dijo Harry de forma cariñosa.

Hermione levantó la mirada y los vio a los dos que se acercaban rápidamente. Se levantó y corrió junto a ellos.

- Hola amigos!!!!!! Cómo están??? Qué hicieron todo este tiempo????

- Nada importante – Dijo Ron – En realidad estuvimos en un lugar extraño, no nos dejaban ingresar al nuevo recinto de la Orden del Fénix, solo a los lugares externos a este.

- Era como un castillo, tenía pasadizos secretos, pero ninguno conectaba al salón del tiempo en donde se reunían. – Dijo Harry

- Es verdad!!!!!! Que malos!!!!!!!! – Ron estaba muy indignado – Como si nosotros fuésemos a querer escuchar lo que decían – Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Jajajaja Si, como no.... – Dijo Hermione, quien se había olvidado de lo que venía pensando minutos atrás y estaba radiante de felicidad al ver a sus dos amigos.

Así pasaron los minutos, conversando sobre lo ocurrido en el Castillo, las cosas que encontraron, juegos antiguos de magos ancestrales, etc. Hermione también les comentaba sobre lo ocurrido en el mundo mágico y en el muggle (que no era mucho, por si a Harry le interesaba, que por lo visto no era así) ya que ellos estaban desconectados de todo, porque ninguno de los integrantes de la Orden les quiso comentar nada de lo ocurrido, en el período en que estuvieron metidos dentro de ese Castillo.

Cuando se hizo la hora de subir al tren que los llevaría al Colegio, se despidieron de los padres de Ron, de Hermione y del resto de los integrantes de la escolta que los acompaño durante todo el trayecto. Luego se subieron al tren, buscaron un compartimiento y acomodaron sus baúles.

Apenas arrancó el tren, Harry y Ron empezaron a bostezar, y se quedaron dormidos. Hermione no los quiso molestar, ya que sabía que no habían dormido nada después del arduo viaje que hicieron. Por lo tanto salió del compartimiento y empezó a caminar por los vagones.

Llegó hasta una habitación, la cual había visto desde su primer año en el cual había viajado en el expreso. Era un lugar pacífico, en el cual se podía descansar sin que nadie la molestara.

Abrió la puerta del compartimiento y se encontró parada en un pequeño parque con un lago en el medio, lleno de árboles a su alrededor. El techo poseía el mismo hechizo que el de Hogwarts, por lo tanto se veía el cielo. El Sol iluminaba radiante las copas de los árboles y provocaba pequeños destellos en el agua. Los pajaritos revoloteaban y cantaban desde las ramas. Todo era perfecto en ese lugar.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y caminó hasta el árbol mas cerca del lago. Se recostó sobre el verde pasto y apoyó su cabeza en el árbol.

Allí empezó a meditar de nuevo en sus extraños sentimientos con respecto a la ausencia de Sirius.

Pasaron horas tras horas, hasta que Hermione abrió muy grandes sus ojos y se paró de inmediato.

Había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- NO... NO... NO PUEDE SER!!!!!!!.... YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE SIRIUS!!!!!!.... – Dijo Hermione en un susurro pero con mucha sorpresa, por aquél descubrimiento. – Pero como puede ser... – Siguió Hermione, pero esta vez pensándolo. – Admito que era... digo... es muy guapo, pero a mi me gusta Harry desde que lo conocí... o eso creía... no, no puede ser!!!!.... Pero sino que otra cosa puede significar ese sentimiento de pérdida tan grande... – Hermione estaba muy sorprendida, ya no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Hermy se sobresaltó y miró hacia ésta... Era Ginny que le venía a avisar que se preparara porque estaban llegando. La había buscado por todos lados e incluso despertó a su hermano y a Harry, a los cuales les preguntó si sabían donde estaba ella, pero éstos no sabían nada. Hasta que llegó hasta este compartimiento y la encontró.

- Hermy, te ocurre algo???? - Preguntó muy preocupada, al ver la cara de su amiga, la cual era un tanto rara.

- No nada, nada. Estoy bien. Ya voy a prepararme. – Diciendo esto, salió del hermoso lugar y se fue a cambiar.

(Nota de la Autora: perdón pero voy a ir un poco rápido, es que tengo que meter las cosas más importantes para comenzar con el songfic.!!!! Disculpen. Igual todo esto lo saben, la llegada del tren, Hagrid juntando a los de primero, la reunión de los prefectos, el viaje en los carruajes, etc!!!!)

La cena ya había acabado, así también la selección de los de primero. Hermione, Harry y Ron se dirigían a su casa. Atrás los seguían los de primero, asombrados por las cosas que veían. Cuando llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda, Ron dijo la contraseña – _"Vientus Potentus"_ – y el retrato se abrió.

Una vez que pasaron todos y les explicaron donde quedaban sus habitaciones, los tres amigos se quedaron en la sala común, descansando un poco las piernas, ya que cuando llegaron tuvieron que socorrer a varios alumnos de primero que fueron atacados por bombas fétidas, baldes de pintura, lluvia de zorrillos y trapos sucios que les arrojaba Peeves desde lo alto. Hasta que vio aparecer al Varón Sanguinario y se escondió por el resto de la noche.

- Hermy, hoy estuviste rara... te ocurre algo??? – Pregunto Ron

- No me ocurre nada, por qué debería pasarme algo??? - Respondi

- Digo, porque en la cena estuviste muy callada y no es común en vos...

- Ahora te quejás porque no hablo, quien te entiende!!!! – Contesto Hermy con una sonrisa pícara. Harry no se quedó atrás, también se estaba riendo, pero sabía que algo le pasaba a su amiga, sin embargo no dijo nada.

- Bueno, si hicieras eso siempre por supuesto que no me quejaría, pero me sorprendiste y me preocupé.

- Jajajaja.... otro Harry – Dijo riéndose – Siempre preocupándose por los demás.

- Bueno, tampoco es para tanto che!!!!! – Comentó Harry seriamente.

- Jajajaja.... no, claro que no – dijo Ron quien recordaba, la broma que le había hecho junto a Fred, George y Ginny en el verano.... – Jajajaja... te acuerdas Harry... jajaja... el gatito... vos... no llores.... jajaja – Ron se estaba retorciendo de la risa sobre el sillón donde se encontraba.

- CALLATE!!!!! – dijo Harry ya molesto, el cual recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido aquella tarde en el jardín del Castillo. – FUE TU CULPA!!!!!

- Jajajaja.... Lo tendrías que haber visto... Jajajaja – Seguía Ron sin hacerle caso a Harry – ... Harry persiguiendo a un gatito que se había caído en un charco de barro y consolándolo, pensando que era Ginny.... Jajaja.... Es que se había tomado una gaseosa hecha por los gemelos, la cual causa alucinaciones... jajaja... y después...

- QUE TE CALLES HE DICHO!!!!!!!!!! O TE TIRO UN MALEFICIO!!!!! ESE, DEL QUE ME TUVISTE QUE SUPLICAR DE RODILLAS AL IGUAL QUE TUS HERMANITOS.... O YA TE OLVIDASTES... QUIERES QUE TE LO RECUERDE!!!!! – Gritó Harry ya furioso.

- No gracias... – Dijo Ron mientras borraba de su cara esa sonrisa hermosa que últimamente había adoptado y se tocaba el pecho y la cabeza como verificando si todo estaba en orden.

- Jajajaja... cómo extrañaba esto!!!!... – Salto Hermione, que hasta el momento estaba escuchando gustosa la peleita entre sus dos amigos. – Se nota que se quieren mucho!!!!... podrían ponerse de novios, no?...Jajajaja

- QUE????!!!! – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Si!!!!.... Harían la pareja perfecta.... El Héroe y el Miedoso...Jajaja

- Muy graciosa Hermy – Dijo Harry mientras se tiraba sobre ella para hacerle la tortura china al igual que Ron. (N/A: Tortura china es una expresión que se usa en mi país, que consta de hacerle cosquillas a toda costa y sin parar hasta ver al otro revolcarse por el piso y sin fuerzas de tanto reírse.... )

McGonagall apareció en la sala sin que los tres se dieran cuenta. Los llamó al orden y les dijo que no hicieran tanto ruido y que se vayan a dormir que era tarde. Los tres asintieron a desgano, pues querían seguir despiertos y jugando. La profesora se marchó mientras los tres se acomodaban un poco la ropa toda salida de lugar.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir... pero esto no se queda así Hermy – Dijo Harry mientras se marchaba. Ron lo siguió y desde las escaleras le dio las buenas noches.

Hermione, se terminó de arreglar un poco la ropa y se volvió a sentar en el sillón donde se encontraba minutos antes de ser tirada al suelo por querer librarse de la tortura. Su sonrisa, que aún permanecía en su rostro, se borró de repente. Flexionó las rodillas sobre el mismo, las rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la cara sobre ellas. Un ahogado llanto salió de su boca y empezaron a brotarles lágrimas por los ojos.

Después de haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Sirius y al saber que posiblemente nunca mas lo vería y no podría decirle cuanto lo amaba, esos sentimientos de felicidad y euforia por estar devuelta con sus amigos se derrumbaron y brotó una tristeza incondicional. Era algo nuevo en ella, que le provocaban un desequilibrio emocional.

- Si pudiera tenerlo junto a mí, y decirle lo que siento.... cuanto lo amo... que lo necesito... – pensaba Hermione mientras sollozaba – Haría cualquier cosa por tenerte otra vez aquí... vuelve por favor...

---------------------------------

_"Oh, cómo quieres que me aclare _

_Si aún soy demasiado joven _

_Para entender lo que siento _

_Pero no para jurarle al mismísimo ángel negro _

_Que si rompe la distancia que ahora mismo nos separa _

_Volveré para adorarle, le daría hasta mi alma _

_Si trajera tu presencia a esta noche que no acaba" _

---------------------------------

- Siento que mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, un frío corre dentro de mí... no lo resisto, quisiera verte otra vez, saber que aún estás vivo. Saber si me amas tanto como yo a ti. Necesito que lo sepas. Necesito que estés aquí.

**---------------------------------**

_"Te necesito como a la luz del sol _

_En este invierno frío _

_Pa' darme tu calor" _

---------------------------------

- Recuerdo cuando te vi aquella vez en tercer año, al principio me asusté y pensé que nos matarías, pero enseguida me di cuenta que no era así y desde ese momento, reconozco, que algo surgió dentro de mí. Un sentimiento nuevo me abordaba y recorría todo mi cuerpo. Que tonta que fui, cómo no lo reconocí antes. Si me hubiese dado cuenta, todo sería distinto.... -

__

---------------------------------

_"Como quieres que te olvide _

_Si tu nombre está en el aire _

_Y sopla entre mis recuerdos _

_Si ya sé que no eres libre, _

_Si ya sé que yo no debo _

_Retenerte en mi memoria _

_Así es como yo contemplo _

_Mi tormenta de tormento, _

_Así es como yo te quiero" _

---------------------------------

- Desearía que estuvieras a mi lado... gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo... Pero no... sé que no debo... Harry es mi amigo y tú su padrino... Además... tú... tú... tú no te encuentras aquí... – Hermione se aferró aún mas a sus piernas tratando de ahogar al máximo su llanto, pero no pudo, un nuevo brote de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos ya vidriosos he hinchados de tanto evitar, sin éxito, sus llantos. – Siento que todo se derrumba a mí alrededor, que ya nada tiene sentido... -

__

---------------------------------

_"Te necesito como a la luz del sol _

_En este invierno frío _

_Pa' darme tu calor _

_Te necesito como a la luz del sol _

_Tus ojos el abismo _

_Donde muere mi razón" _

---------------------------------

- Si tan solo no significara esto lo que siento por ti... Que solo fuese un amor de amigos... pero no... esto es amor, un amor tan fuerte que nada ni nadie lo puede romper... ni siquiera la muerte... ni siquiera la distancia. – Hermione ya se había convencido por completo. Levanto la cara toda empapada por las lágrimas y de a poco fue aplacando su llanto y convirtiéndolo en un simple sollozo. Bajó las piernas del sillón, recostó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del mismo y se tapó la cara con sus manos. – Por que me hiciste esto corazón... Por qué lo elegiste a él, justo a él... no te das cuenta que aunque pudieras no puedes estar a su lado???!!! Qué es el padrino de Harry... Que es mucho mas grande que tú... -

__

**---------------------------------**

_"Oh, cómo quieres que me aclare _

_Oh, amor, cómo quieres que te olvide" _

---------------------------------

- No merezco ser yo quien llore tu ausencia... Sé que Harry sufre internamente y no lo demuestra por coraje, orgullo o lo que fuese... Pero yo, quién soy yo para llorar por ti... Soy una simple niña, que aparenta valentía, pero se esconde tras los libros esperando que todo se solucione... No soy digna de quererte... Sin embargo, maldito corazón, lo pusiste a ÉL!!!!!!

---------------------------------

_"Te necesito como a luz del sol _

_En este invierno frío _

_Pa' darme tu calor _

_Te necesito como a luz del sol _

_Tus ojos el abismo _

_Donde muere mi razón"_

---------------------------------

Hermione apartó las manos de su cara, levantó un poco su túnica y hurgó en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Sacó un pañuelo blanco con bordado rosa y se limpió la cara. Estrujo el mismo entre sus dedos y se levantó decidida a afrontar las objeciones del corazón. Camino por el salón, levantó su varita y conjuró el hechizo para apagar las llamas de la chimenea y las velas.

Subió las escaleras en penumbras y se dirigió a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta del mismo y la cerró tras ella. Los rayos de Luna iluminaban la habitación, dándole un aspecto cálido a pesar del frío de la noche. Se dirigió a su cama, corrió el velo, se cambió y se acostó. Mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos, fijos en el techo, por un buen rato. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, ya no sabía que hora era, ni cuanto había estado llorando abajo, solo pensaba en Sirius. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, donde estaba la ventana y miró fijamente la Luna. – Despierta Sirius y vuelve con nosotros... te necesito... despierta y vuelve por favor – susurró.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se durmió, pensando en todo lo dicho abajo, en cuanto lo amaba y como deseaba tenerlo entre sus brazos y decirle cuanto lo quería. Deseaba volver a ver esa sonrisa traviesa, provocadora y llena de vitalidad, junto a esos ojos penetrantes de un color azulado que tanta paz le provocaban.

Mañana sería un nuevo día lleno de aventuras y emociones. Debía descansar.

* * *

Y??? Qué les pareció??? Lo continúo o lo dejo???? Es mi primer songfic. No estoy muy ducha en el área.... Me gustan más hacer poesías... Aaahhh.... me olvidaba, les quería comunicar que por cada capítulo va a tener una nueva canción.... es toda una hazaña, ya lo sé, por el hecho de encontrar una cancioncita que quede justo... pero lo voy a intentar, eso si es que quieren que la siga.

Bueno, DEJEN SUS REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Opinen....

Besos, **PhoenixGISE** =)

**MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN DEL FENIX **


End file.
